


Acid

by Velociraptorqueen



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Violent?, gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptorqueen/pseuds/Velociraptorqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially just a drabble I wrote that can be connected easily to wolf/Hoxton? It's from Hox's point of view. It's pretty short but graphic in the description department I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acid

**Author's Note:**

> Do we even need to worry about the copyright thing anymore? I wouldn't be posting here if I owned these losers

You were spewing up acid and it was burning your skin. You were still grinning, clinging to my arm. To other people that would be a cause for concern, but you weren't fazed. I laughed at you, your big round eyes and jagged teeth bringing me into a sense of familiarity. I had felt each one of those white knives of yours, the weaponry hidden by your lips, slid the pad of my thumb across them. It was fucked up and strange but I wanted those things to be the very things to kill me. To devour my body and worship my soul. I wanted your frenzied eyes to ravage my flesh and rip my lungs from my chest. Drain my body and take my useless skin as a souvenir. I wanted you to make me whole and rip me apart. You were a beast and maybe I was too. I couldn't bring myself to care. Not when you held me like that. Not when you grinned through broken limbs and torn flesh. Not when you pressed my head into your hands and kneaded my bruised skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhh?????


End file.
